


IJ Tumblr One Shots

by MadisonAvenue21



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Angst, Dating, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love, M/M, Romance, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadisonAvenue21/pseuds/MadisonAvenue21
Summary: This contains different stories that were requested through my tumblr and filled there.I thought maybe putting them on here would help organize them better, each one is a different with it's own prompt(only one shots as of right now)(Tumblr: Hashtaggfy)





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt: "Sal and Q getting caught in the rain while walking, Sal gets sick and Brian takes care of him. That okay?"

 

“I told ya, you should have brought an umbrella; or at least a jacket.” Brian sat down next to Sal who had been curled up on the couch all morning.  
“I don’t wanna hear it, I don’t feel good. You’ve been tellin’ me all week.” Sal huffed and covered his eyes with one of his hands.  
“Oh yeah, well what about the rest of us that had to heard about ya being sick all week?”  
“I told you I was, didn’t I?” Brian sighed and nodded.  
“Yes, Sal. eight hundred times.”  
“I think I gotta go to the hospital.” Brian shook his head and let out a breathy laugh.  
“Dude, you’re fine. It’s a cold. I’ll get ya some medicine and a glass of water.” Brian walked to Sal’s bathroom, taking the cold medicine out of the cabinet and quickly walking to the kitchen and filled a cup he assumed was clean with water from the sink.  
“Here, take this.” Brian held out the medicine and the glass as Sal slowly sat up from the couch.  
“Is this from the water pitcher in the fridge?”  
“uh huh.” Brian pulled his phone out to avoid looking at Sal, he could always tell when he was lying. He popped the medicine in his mouth and took a huge gulp of water. Brian could see Sal’s face twist in disgust out of the corner of his eyes.  
“This is from the sink isn’t it?”  
“What does it matter? You grew up on drinking water from the sink.”  
“Doesn’t mean I want to now, that’s why I have the pitcher. Specifically so I don’t have to.” He exhaled deeply and rubbed his head before laying down.  
“Just stay there and relax. You’ll feel better once that stuff kicks in.” Brian leaned over and grabbed one of the blankets that was hanging on the back of Sal’s couch and covered him with it.  
“It’s like a thousand degrees in here.” Sal muttered.  
“Actually it’s like 72 and you need to keep it on so you sweat out your fever.”  
“How do you know I have one?” Brian leaned forward and placed his lips on Sal’s forehead.Part of him wanted to be grossed out but the better part of him was too tired to care so he let him. Brian pulled away and nodded.  
“You’re pretty hot. Just to be safe, stay under there.” Sal looked up at Brian and nodded. “You haven’t been sick for a while, have you? You need tissues and all that stuff?”  
“Yeah, I think so.”  
“I’ll go to the store around the corner and get you stuff.”  
“You don’t have to-”  
“It’s fine, I’ll be back soon. I’ll just take your keys?” Sal nodded, covering his eyes with his arm as Brian left the house.  
__  
“Hey, I’m back.” Brian said in an excited tone.  
“Take your shoes off!” Sal managed to yell, and it was a good thing he did because he nearly forgot.  
“I have a surprise for you.”  
“Oh God, if it’s alive I don’t want it.” Sal moaned.  
“No-” Brian ran up the steps and over to Sal on the couch. “I got you the normal stuff; tissues, nasal spray, more medicine- you were almost out-, Iced tea, a new face ice pack thing because I stole yours the last time I was sick, cough drops and distilled water for the humidifier because I know how picky you are.. and you won’t use the god damn sink” he muttered the last part and and exhaled deeply to try and catch his breath.  
“So the surprise was the distilled water?” Brian rolled his eyes.  
“No, dope.” he reached into one of the bags and pulled out a medium size stuffed animal that was all black.  
“What the hell is that?”  
“It’s Benjamin cat.” Brian smiled. “I got him for you, so you’d have someone to lay with you when I leave. The cats laying with me always makes me feel better.”  
“You know how I feel about cats.”  
“But this one isn’t real. Plus, you can complain to it all you want and it won’t leave you or yell at you.” Sal rolled his eyes and Brian gently tossed it in Sal’s directions.  
“You had to get the all black one?”  
“Don’t be cat racists.” Brian sat down next to Sal and Sal sighed.  
“I don’t even have enough energy to have this conversation.”  
“I thought you’d laugh.” Brian’s expression went back to a neutral stare and Sal took note of it.  
“I’m sorry, I like it. I’ll think of you every time I complain to it.” He smiled and Brian looked over and smiled back.  
“Just remember to feed him, and change his litter.”  
“I can’t with you.” Sal placed the stuffed animal on the coffee table across from him and rolled on his side.  
“I gotta head out, check on the real cats and all. But I’ll come back later and we can have a movie marathon?”  
“Sure, I’ll see you later.”  
“Remember, two cans a day!” He yelled as he walked out the front door.  
“SHUT UP!” Sal heard Brian laugh all the way out the front door and huffed pulled the blanket up higher. He stared at the cat for a minute before reaching out to grab it and placing it by his side before slowly falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "q and sal bickering because q is trying to convince him that cats aren't that bad"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ Hashtaggfy to see more or even request a story/gifset xox

“How can you look at this sweet, little thing and say you hate her?” Sal rolled his eyes at how high Q’s voice was when Q picked up Brooklyn and nestled her into his arm as she settled against him in the crack of his arm.  
“I wish you wouldn’t hold it in front of me; plus, you’re getting cat hair all over your shirt.” Sal shook his head in disgust, scooting over on the couch to give him even more distance from Q and the cat.   
“She’s harmless, Sal. You’ve known her since she was a kitten. She would never hurt you.” Q reasoned, but that wasn’t enough for Sal.   
“She’s so close to your skin, she could bite you any minute.” Q looked at Sal with a look of confusion and lightly began to run his finger gently back and forth on Brooklyn’s cheek. “Why? Why would you do that? So close to her mouth?”  
“You would never bite daddy, would you?” His voice got high again and Sal immediately shook his head furiously.   
“No, no, do not call yourself daddy in front of me ever again. Especially when you don’t even have kids.”  
“The cats are my kids, bud. Deal with it.”  
“You do realize what you’re saying right now?”   
“They’re great companions, they love me, they won’t leave me, we rely on each other in a way.”   
“That’s why you have me, dope; and Joe, and… Murray too.”  
“It’s just different bro, I know you guys are there for me but you won’t cuddle me in bed?” Q smiled and Sal looked at him like he was crazy.  
“Yeah, no. Not on your life.” Sal crossed his arms over his chest and sighed and they sat in silence for a moment while Q continued to pet Brooklyn.  
“Just hold her for a sec?”  
“What’re you crazy? I’m not holding that thing. You’re lucky I’m in your house right now, sitting on this couch.” Sal moved his arms wildly and Q rolled his eyes.   
“Hey Sal, the Oscars aren’t until February.”   
“Whatever, I’m not holding it.”   
“Com’ on.” He picked Brooklyn up out of his arms and held her out towards Sal.   
“Dude, no! Stop.” Sal got up off the couch and backed away.  
“But, she loves you. She just wants to lay on you.” Q smiled and practically put Brooklyn in Sal’s face.   
“Seriously, dude. I’m serious, get it away from me. I swear to God I will hit the cat.” Sal said raising his arms up defensively   
“Yeah, see what happens if you do.” Q raised his eyebrows and leaned forward, placing a kiss on Brooklyn’s head.   
“Then back away slowly and put the cat down.” He said holding his hand out to keep distance. Q chuckled and placed Brooklyn down on the floor before she ran off in the opposite direction.   
“The wizard’s gone, Lion. You can come out now.” Q mocked and sat back down on the couch.   
“Really funny, asshole. You know how I feel about cats.” Q laughed louder, looking over to see Sal re-positioning himself to how he sat before.   
“I just don’t see why you won’t give them a chance?”  
“I didn’t come in here and throw a tarantula in your face, did I?”  
“No, but you did tie me down and throw tarantula’s all over my body.” Sal chuckled at the memory and Q shook his head in disapproval.   
“Are you gunna throw that back at me every time we have this conversation?” Sal huffed, looking down at his phone, finally letting his guard down slightly since Brooklyn had scurried away.  
“Yeah, I didn’t tie you down and put cats on you? It’s easy for you to brush it off like it’s no big deal.” Q stated and suddenly his eyes went wide. “I’ll be right back.”  
“Where ya going?”   
“I gotta call, Joe. Wait here.” Q ran to his office and quickly locked the door so Sal couldn’t get in.  
“Okay.. Wait, for what?” Sal got up and quickly ran after Q who was already on the phone with Joe. “You better not be planning nothin’! Q, I’m serious. You’re not putting cats on me! I swear to God!” Sal pounded on Q’s office door where he walk held up. He just laughed, quickly and quietly relaying his idea to Joe and quickly returning to the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Q begging you to go on a date with him after being shot down multiple times, is that okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ Hashtaggfy for more or to even request a prompt/gifset xox

(( I set this so you’re part of the crew and he’s asking in between takes in the park, :) ))

“For the last time, no.” you huff, crossing your arms and looking straight ahead to avoid contact.  
“You didn’t even think about it.”   
“I don’t have to; you’ve asked me every day this week, Quinn.” You sigh, playing with the hem of the bottom of your shirt to distract yourself from the conversation.  
“Why not? Can’t you at least give me a reason? I think we would have fun, we have common interests? I think we’d get it on pretty well.”  
“That doesn’t mean anything, you don’t know that.” You say coldly, ignoring the first question and shaking your head. You hear him sigh loudly like he’s defeated and you feel slightly bad for being stone cold but you have to be. You’re not ready - or at least that’s what you keep telling yourself- not after what happened with your last relationship. You haven’t told anyone what happened, and you can’t handle getting hurt again. You know Brian’s not looking for anything serious, so as much as you want to; you choose not to play into it.   
“So, that’s it?” You nod quickly and refuse to say anything more before you dig yourself into a deeper hole and say something that’s too much. “You’re not going to say anything?” His shoulders drop and he starts to walk back over towards the guys who are huddled around the screens, waiting for the next turn to start. Out of the corner of your eye, you see him stop mid way to turn around.  
“You know, I’ve seen ya staring at me when ya think I’m not lookin’.” He says, cupping his hands around his mouth and says it loud enough so that you can hear him. Your eyes go wide and you whip your head around.  
“I have not!” You almost scream back and you quickly cover your mouth with your hand. So much for that idea.   
“Ha! Gotcha to speak. Also, you have been staring at me?” You stomp your foot lightly and turn around as you peak over your shoulders to watch him walk to his group of friends. You make it a point not to stare too long as he could look up any second. You turn back and collect yourself before turning your body completely around and this time he’s the one staring at you. You look away, and then look back to see that he’s still staring at you. He winks and smiles before the guys pull him back into the conversation that they’re having and you walk away thinking that maybe your answer would change the next time he came to you and asked “Will you go out with me?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Q teases his girlfriend under the table at dinner with friends? Doesn't have to be graphic if you don't want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't go graphic with it cause no one would wanna read that if I wrote it lol 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr : Hashtaggfy  
> xox

(I’m sorry I haven’t really been filling any prompts.. like ever.. but I’m taking 5 classes this semester that require me to write (extensively) papers, scripts and stories so the motivation has been severely lacking but I promise to try and write when I can and when I don’t feel like I’m drowning in other writing. I hope this is what you wanted, I decided not to make it graphic because you wouldn’t want to read that lol so, I hope this suffices… Also, I gave his “girlfriend” a random name so that it wasn’t just ‘she’ all the time lol )

xox

They were late, and it wasn't a surprise to either. Q and Marlena were supposed to meet Sal and Murr for dinner at the restaurant by 7 and now it was 7:45. They’ve been arguing for the last hour about petty things like who took more time in the bathroom, if Marlena really needed to change her dress three times, Brian’s choice in clothing, and now they’re latest installment includes an argument about parking the car.

“We should have just taken an uber like I said.”

“I’m not payin’ for an overpriced uber when I have a car that will take me anywhere I wanna go without rippin’ me off.” Marlena rolls her eyes and huffs.

“We’ve been going around in circles for 10 minutes.”

“Relax, a meter just opened up.” he wasted no time taking the spot which he would have fought over at this point. Once he settled in the spot, she doesn’t say anymore about it; they both get out of the car with clear looks of frustration on their face.

“Can we call a truce until we get outta here? I don’t need them asking a hundred questions. I just wanna have a nice night.” She sighed deeply, not wanting to start another argument and complacently nodded in agreement. They both put on fake smiles and Brian wrapped his arm tightly around her waist as they walk into together to find where Murr and Sal are seated. They spot them in a booth towards the back and waved before walking towards the table.

“Hey, finally! We were starting to get the idea you two weren’t coming” Murr said

“I would have killed you.” Sal chimes in as he grits through his teeth and takes a sip of his beer, Murr shakes his head and shrugs. Brian slides into the booth first so he’s sitting across from Sal and she sits on the outside across from Murr. Both scoot closer together and sit thigh to thigh. Sal, on the other hand, went out of his way to sit as far away from Murr as he possibly can.

Brian flags the waitress over to order a beer and two shots of whiskey while Marlena sticks to her usual white wine.

“Starting off strong, darling?” Marlena grits through her smile.

“Have to make up for lost time, honey.” he grits back and they both smile exaggeratedly and Sal and Murr smile back awkwardly. The waitress came back with their drinks and Brian slammed both shots before deciding on what he wanted to eat. Marlena raised her eyebrows, trying to keep her remarks to herself while sipping her wine. They ordered their food and Brian ordered another shot and both Sal and Murr decide to take one with him.

“I guess I’m driving home.” Marlena sighed and pushed her wine glass away.

“You can still drink, baby-”

“That’s why Sal and I took an Uber here.” Marlena gives Brian a look to say ‘I told you so’ that he barely even acknowledges.

“So, where’s Joe?” Marlena asks trying to change the subject.

“Milana has been sick and now they think Bessy has whatever Milana has so, Joe decided to stay home to take care of them.”

“Married life.” Brian shrugs and takes a big gulp of his beer.

“Maybe you should eat a piece of bread?” Marlena offered Brian but he refused.

“Okayy momm.” Marlena looked at him like she was shooting daggers, she didn’t find it funny; Sal and Murr were starting to pick up on the behavior of the two and Murr nudged Sal conspicuously .

“We’re gonna go get more shots at the bar, right Sal?” Sal didn’t moved and just looked at Murr like he was crazy. “Right, Sal” he repeated and Sal huffed. “Yeah… I’ll get you another.” he said to Brian before the two of them hurried off to the bar by Murr's hand. 

“Are you actually doing this right now?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” Brian shrugged, raising his eyebrows while palming his glass.

“I thought you said you wanted to have a “nice night”, what the fuck is this?”

“This my idea of a nice night.”

“You acting like a drunk douchebag?”

“Come on, baby. You know I'm not serious.” He placed one of his hands under the table and placed it firmly on her inner thigh. Caught off guard, Marlena jumps slightly and looks at Brian who’s smirking like a total idiot. Marlena looks around for fear of someone seeing his misplaced hand but a convenient table cloth hides both their laps and his hand. 

“Stop it.” She says firmly but she almost doesn’t mean it. Brian smirks and leans over to place his head in the crook of her neck. “The two of them will be back any second.”

“There’s always a long line at the bar here.”

“Brian, we’re in public.” she feels his hand slide higher up her thigh and stop when he feels the hem of her dress.

“Fuck, I’m so glad you wore this dress.” Her face began to flush and he heart began to beat slightly faster. She places her hand over Brian's, but that doesn't stop him.

“You’ve had three shots and half a beer, can you control yourself until we get home?” She still had her hand over his, even as it found it’s way past the hem of her dress.

“Brian, seriously. Here comes the waitress.” Brian sits up but doesn’t move his hand. The waitress put the food down in the middle of the table. “Thank you.” Marlena smiled awkwardly before the waitress left them to it.

“Are you gonna eat something?”

“I’m not hungry… for that anyways.” He glanced down at the food and then back to Marlena.

“I can not believe you just said that.” She whispers, trying to to catch her lost breath but feels his hand go further up her dress; she grabs his wrist to stop him from going any further. “No.”

“What are you hiding somethin’ under there?” he laughs but stops when he gets his answer “Ya not wearing any underwear?” he raises his eyebrows and his voice goes up in excitement. Marlena’s cheek blush a darker shade of pink.

“You… You can’t wear underwear with this dress…” She sticks her tongue out slightly to wet her lips and exhales through her nose. “All you would see is a line.” 

“Uh huh.. I’m sure that’s it.” He leans over and kisses her neck. She looked up towards the ceiling and was grateful they were practically hidden in a corner in the back.

“You’re seriously ridiculous.” 

“Let’s go home.”

“We can’t ditch them.”

“5 minutes in the car.” he said desperately and she was almost inclined to say yes.

“Later.” She whispered. Brian pressed his face to the side of hers and huffed softly. 

“You’re killin’ me, babe.”

“Paybacks a bitch.” she whispered and smirked and he pulled his hand back slightly but still kept a firm grip on her thigh.

“I’m glad I don’t need to get up from this table any time soon.” he sat up straight and took a swig of his beer. 

“Hmm, somebody’s pants too tight?” Marlena chortles and sees the undeniable bulge through the table cloth. “Oh my god.” she covers her mouth, trying to hide her laughter while Brian looks at her with no amusement. “I was only kidding” Her voice trails off and she can’t help but to continue her small laughing fit.

“Ya gonna get it when we get home.” he whispers and she stops laughing, immediately after her breath hitches. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Sal and Murr re-approaching the table.

“I’d think alternative thoughts, here comes trouble.” she nods her head in the direction of the two men quickly approaching the table and Brian clears his throat, quickly placing a napkin over the table cloth. 

“Bud, Bud, we got like so many shots free.” Murr stumbled up to the table with Sal close behind, both were grinning ear to ear. 

“I can’t believe how many people recognized us and wanted to buy us shots.” 

“So, I’m guessing you didn’t bring me one?” Brian said observing their empty hands. 

“Well, we were… but Sal drank it and Mar- Mar- she said she wasn’t going to drink so I just did hers… to make it fair!” Murr stuttered and wrapped his arm around Sal’s shoulder. “You know, I wish I could grow a beard like yours bud, it’s always so nice looking.” Murr smiles and Sal shakes his head. 

“But… you have the nicest eyebrows e v e rrrr” Brian and Marlena stare at the rare scene that is going on in front of them; it was always a great show when Murr and Sal drank together. 

“Come on, honey. Let’s go…” Brian said hastily placing a random amount of cash down on the table to cover his part of the check. 

“But… I mean what about your-” Her eyes glance downwards as Brian gently pushes her to the end of the booth. 

“Don’t worry, that problem fixed itself.” He looks across the table with a look of disgust and shakes his head. “Those two…” he mutters. 

“We’re leaving guys; and hey, don’t forget the condom.” Sal flipped off Brian before Marlena pulled him away. He wrapped one of his arms gently around her lower waist as they exited the restaurant and began walking to the car. They walked in silence until Marlena suddenly burst into laughter.

“Wha? What’s so funny.” Brian smiled as he watched Marlena laugh hysterically with confusion. 

“The line- the line about the condom and then- and then Sal’s face!” Brian slowly started laughing and the two laughed all the way to the car. Marlena leaned up against the passenger door and took a deep breath for the first time since their night had started. Brian stood in front of her and slowly started pressing his body into hers. 

“So... are we...we’re good?” she smiled and nodded slowly. She wrapped her arms around Brian’s frame and he kissed the top of her head. 

“We just had a bad night.” 

“I know a way we can redeem it.” He said reaching down and pinching her thigh. Marlena bit her lip and shook her head. 

“One of these days, I will say no to you… and mean it.” 

“But not today.”


End file.
